


Proposals

by noisey_burlesque_peach



Series: Dad Spencer Reid [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Family, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisey_burlesque_peach/pseuds/noisey_burlesque_peach
Summary: 4 times Derek Morgan almost proposed to Spencer Reid, and the 1 time he didn’t have to.Sequel to “Getting Through This Together” and “Happy Endings”
Relationships: Background Penelope Garcia/Emily Prentiss, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: Dad Spencer Reid [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730608
Comments: 7
Kudos: 290





	Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place around season 4/5

1.) They had only been dating officially for a few months when Morgan bought the ring. He hadn’t been thinking about proposing but he was at the mall with Garcia and they passed a jewelry store.

“Oh we have to go in, my love,” Garcia said, tugging on his jacket sleeve.

“C’mon baby girl we both know that’s not your style,” Morgan protested. 

“No, but a pair of diamonds would look lovely on my Emily. And it is almost her birthday.” She lead him into the shop, going straight to the section where the diamond earrings resided. 

Morgan looked around, not particularly interested in anything until his eyes fell on a case of engagement rings. Most of them were pretty feminine with big sparkling diamonds, but one caught his eye.

It was a thin silver band inlaid with three small diamonds. When he saw it all he could think about was how good it would look on one of his lover’s long, slender fingers.

“Whatcha looking at?” Garcia asked, joining him by the case.

“That ring, third one down,” he said. 

“It’s beautiful, but I’ve always liked you better in gold.”

“Not for me. For Spencer,”

“Oh my god Derek!” Garcia almost screeched. “Are you going to propose?!”

Morgan instantly regretted pointing out the ring. 

“I wasn’t until I saw the ring.”

“You should get it! I’ll help you plan your wedding. No, scratch that, I’ll plan it for you. I love you guys but you have terrible taste-“

“Slow down mama,” Morgan interrupted. “I don’t even know if I wanna marry him.”

That wasn’t true. Morgan had known he wanted to marry Spencer since he laid eyes on him. What he was really unsure of was whether or not Spencer would want to marry him.

“Well you should buy it anyway.”

“Yeah, maybe I will.”

Spencer was waiting for him when he got home. He was in the living room, reading. It was a new book, a gift from his mother and it was so intriguing that he didn’t even notice Morgan coming through the door.

He was beautiful like this with his messy hair pulled back in a bun. He was wearing one of Morgan’s t-shirts that was too big on him, which Morgan found incredibly sexy.

“Hey pretty boy,” he said, his voice filling with that warm fondness that was reserved for his boyfriend. 

Spencer looked up then, flashing a smile that knocked the air out of Morgan’s lungs.

“Derek,” he said warmly, standing up and wrapping his arms around the man in front of him.

They kissed briefly, or rather, Morgan had meant it to be brief until Spencer began rolling his hips against his lover.

Morgan allowed Spencer to take the lead, deepening the kiss. He slipped his hands underneath his shirt, feeling up the smooth planes of his stomach.

“Kate?” Morgan asked, pulling away from the kiss momentarily.

“Still at the playdate. We have an hour before we have to go get her,” Spencer replied, then went back to kissing. 

“Bedroom,” Morgan commanded, smacking Spencer’s ass as a show of what was to come.

Later, while the two of them were lying together, naked, sweaty, and sated, Morgan’s mind drifted back to the ring that still resided in the back pocket of his discarded jeans.

Spencer looked perfect, basking in the afterglow of the hot as hell sex he and Morgan had just had. Looking at him now he was certain that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man.

“I’d better get up,” Spencer said, bringing Morgan out of his thoughts. “Don’t want to be late getting Kate.”

And just like that he was up, picking up his discarded shirt and jeans from the floor.

“Coming with?” Spencer asked.

“Nah, I think I’ll start dinner.”

“Okay. Love you.” Spencer leaned down to kiss Morgan, who was still laying on the bed, and then he was gone.

Morgan sighed, allowing his eyes to slip closed. The proposal would just have to wait. It was probably for the best, that way he could plan it better, make it more romantic.

2.) Morgan had been on the verge of a breakdown since Spencer went undercover. It wasn’t a big case at first, he and Prentiss were masquerading as social workers with CPS to investigate a case of child abuse in a religious community in La Plata Colorado.

The case had been deemed not high stakes enough for the entire team to go, which should have calmed Morgan some, but it didn’t.

His anxiety reached an insurmountable level when the news of the lockdown broke. Morgan had been in his own personal hell the entire time. It took everything in him not to just storm into that compound guns blazing.

In the end Spencer was unscathed, but Morgan was still shaken up. They had made a deal early on that their work relationship and personal relationship would stay separate, but Morgan couldn’t help but pull his lover into a bone crushing hug that lasted upwards of five minutes.

The entire time he ran his hands through Spencer’s hair and whispered in his ear that everything was alright now, that Morgan was gonna protect him from danger. 

He would’ve kept hugging him too, but they had work to do. Morgan wanted to propose right then and there, to drop onto one knee and tell the world that Spencer Reid was his and only his.

He didn’t though, maybe it wasn’t important, but he didn’t have the ring with him. That was enough to stop him from acting on his wishes. For now at least.

3.) Clubbing was not one of Spencer’s favorite activities, but Morgan liked it, so he indulged him every once in a while. 

Usually these nights consisted of Spencer sitting at a table, drinking something fruity and filled with vodka, while he watched from a distance as Morgan dirty danced with Garcia and Prentiss. 

Sometimes, on special occasions Spencer would dance with Morgan. He’d let him set the pace, moving their hips together in a slow, dirty grind. That much Spencer could manage. If he thought of it as dancing he got caught up in his head. If he thought about it as sex, as friction, his moves were a lot smoother.

Tonight was not one of those nights. Tonight he would engage in his more voyeuristic desires, watching his lover grind and sweat until he could take it no more and he dragged him home to fuck the living daylights out of him.

The plans changed when a woman Spencer had never met before sat down next to him at the bar.

“Hi, I’m Linda,” she said, reaching a hand out for him to shake.

“Uh, hi, I’m Spencer.” He gave her a little wave, barely taking his eyes off of Morgan. He was sandwiched between Prentiss and Garcia and honestly it was hot.

“How does a sweet guy like you end up in a dump like this?” Linda asked.

“I’m here with my friends. They like dancing and loud music and I like them so I ended up here.”

“Some friends they are, leaving you alone at the bar.” Linda took ahold of Spencer’s tie. “Why don’t we get out of here. We could go back to your place.”

“I have a seven year old sleeping at home.” Spencer laughed, hoping she’d be put off by that and walk away. He found out the hard way that often younger women did not want to be with a man who already had kids.

“We’ll go to my place then,” she suggested.

Okay, so she wasn’t deterred. Spencer could tell then that she was going to be hard to shake.

“I’m actually in a relationship,” Spencer said, pointing to where his friends were dancing. Garcia was no longer with them, but one quick glance around told him that she was at the bar a few seats down, getting more drinks.

“The way she’s dancing with that hunk, I’d watch out of I we’re you,” Linda snorted, sipping her drink.

“Uh, no. The hunk is my boyfriend.”

Linda almost spit out her drink. She couldn’t believe that Morgan who was practically crafted by the gods, would ever be with a scrawny nerd like Spencer.

“Well how about a threesome?” She asked. “I wouldn’t mind getting my hands on him.”

“No thanks, we’re not interested,” Spencer said starting to get agitated. Linda moved her gaze from Morgan to give Spencer her full attention.

“Oh come on. You think he enjoys having sex with you?” She scoffed. “You should let him do it with me. That way he won’t leave you when you can’t satisfy his needs.”

“I’ll have you know that we have amazing sex every night,” Morgan, who was suddenly beside Spencer, said. ”Mind blowing, leg shaking, earth shattering sex that leaves me more than satisfied.”

Spencer smiled when Morgan wrapped an arm around his waist.

“In fact, I think we’re gonna go home now and fuck until we pass out. Right baby?” Morgan asked.

“Right,” Spencer said, kissing his lover. It was dirty and rough, and it made Spencer’s knees go weak. 

When they pulled away Linda was dumbfounded. That made Morgan smirk. He had the ring in his pocket, and considered pulling it out right now, just to stick it to Linda and to make sure everyone in that club knew Spencer belonged to him, but that didn’t seem special enough.

Instead they said goodbye to Prentiss and Garcia, then they went home, where they did exactly what they said they were going to.

4.) When Spencer was shot Morgan simultaneously prayed to and cursed every god he knew of. He thought by now he was used to his lover being injured in the line of duty, but apparently not, as his heart was beating just as fast as it had when Spencer was trapped in the ER with the L.D.S.K, or when he got anthrax poisoning, or when he was held hostage by Tobias Hankle, or when he was held hostage by Benjamin Cyrus— damn, he was held hostage a lot.

Honestly, the entire BAU was just having a crappy day. Hotch had been stabbed, Spencer had been shot and everyone else was miserable. 

While most of the team went to visit Hotch, Morgan stayed with Spencer. He sat by his bed, holding his hand while they waited for Spencer to go into surgery. 

“This isn’t gonna take long, do me a favor and bring Kate by when I’m done?” 

“Of course baby,” Morgan said. He thought of proposing then. Spencer was just going to keep getting hurt and he didn’t want to waste any time. 

But there was still a little voice in the back of his head that told him that Spencer wouldn’t want to marry him. That he would say no.

Instead of proposing, he just sat there, holding Spencer’s hand, willing him to stop getting hurt.

+1.) The BAU had had a particularly stressful month, packed full of psychopaths, arsonists, and everything in between. They were drained and ready for some well deserved rest and relaxation. The problem was that every time they thought they’d have a day off, another case came to wisk them away.

Finally they were able to take a weekend off. Hotch promised them that nothing short of the rapture could bring them into work before Monday. 

Spencer and Morgan decided that was the perfect time for their housewarming party. Technically Spencer had lived in the same house since he and Kate moved there from Vegas, but Morgan had only moved in two months ago.

Spencer had always been private about his space, something he’d had to get over when he had Kate. After all, how could he tell his daughter that she couldn’t have friends over because her dad was protective of his things. 

Plenty of Kate’s friends had been over, but Spencer hadn’t had many gatherings with guests his own age before. 

Morgan on the other hand loved entertaining. Sure, he was used to less classy affairs where there wouldn’t be children running around, but it was a party nonetheless.

The guests began arriving around six. JJ, Will and Henry first, then Hotch and Jack. The older kids loved playing together despite Kate being older than Jack. She’d always wanted a little brother or sister, but Spencer’s job and the fact that up until recently he was very single, meant there was very little chance. 

Garcia and Prentiss arrived later, at the same time as Rossi. 

“I brought wine,” Rossi said, handing a bottle of red to Morgan.

“Damn Rossi, this is good. Let me get some glasses, I’ll crack it open.”

“This is where you live Reid?” Rossi asked. He was the only member of the team who hadn’t been at the party when Kate got out of the hospital a year or so prior. “I was expecting something more-“

“Dated?” JJ supplied.

“No, that’s not it.”

“Sterile,” Prentiss said.

“Weird?” Garcia asked.

“Weird. That’s it.” Rossi grinned at Spencer.

“Well I prefer function and Derek prefers fashion so we met in the middle,” Spencer said, chuckling deeply. That sight warmed Morgan to the bone. 

“You should’ve seen the couch he had in here before.” Morgan scoffed.

“Okay, the couch was fine, it was perfectly comfortable and it wasn’t even that old.” Spencer tried to defend his beloved couch.

“Spencer, it was a pink, floral print pull out from 1978.”

Everyone in the room groaned at that. Rossi looked physically ill, on the verge of throwing up.

“In my defense, it was perfectly broken in and Kate liked that it was pink.”

“Spencer that is truly disgusting.” Prentiss said, rolling her eyes.

“I invite you all into my home and you berate me for a couch that isn’t even here anymore. Does anyone see anything wrong with this?” 

“Our home,” Morgan said, kissing Spencer on the cheek and handing him a glass of wine. 

“Our home,” Spencer agreed. He leaned into Morgan, allowing his eyes to close in contentment. He was perfectly happy then. In the arms of the man he loved, surrounded by his closest friends, his daughter playing upstairs, it was everything he could possibly ask for. 

He wasn’t the only one who felt that way either, warm, happy. There was no place in the world Morgan wanted to be right now more than where he was. 

“I love you,” he mumbled against the shell of Spencer’s ear. 

“I love you too.” Spencer turned around, kissing his lover deeply. 

“Okay, as heartwarming as this is, I’m hungry,” Rossi said. 

“I second that motion, when’s dinner?” Prentiss asked. 

“I’ll go check. Spence, get the kids?” Morgan stepped away from him.

Dinner tonight was pasta. Despite what everyone thought Morgan was actually a pretty good cook, maybe not Rossi good, but better than Hotch for sure. 

The normal dinner table wouldn’t fit everyone, so Spencer and Morgan had dragged a fold out table down from the attic, which they set up at the end of the table. 

Spencer sat with Morgan on one side and Kate on the other. Kate was next to Jack who was next to Hotch. The kids were playing around as they ate, getting messy, but none of the parents really cared. 

Dinner went smoothly enough, talking, drinking, sharing stories. There were truly a family, in the best way possible.

By the time dinner was over Spencer’s face was flushed from the wine. He wasn’t drunk, he’d just had enough to loosen him up a little. He stood up then, holding onto the chair to support him as his leg was still injured, and tapping his knife against his glass to attract the attention of all the guests.

“Excuse me everyone, I’d like to make a toast,” he said. “To family. We may not be blood, but as T.J. Klune said ‘a home isn’t always the house we live in. It’s also the people we choose to surround ourselves with.’ You guys are my home, and I couldn’t imagine my life without you.” 

“Now having said that, I have one more speech to make. Derek Morgan, you have taught me things that I never could’ve imagined. You taught me how to be who I am, how to love who I am, and you’ve taught me how to be a better person. It was a little rocky at first, I was the annoying new kid that you had to show how to be a good agent, but you handled it with grace. Most of the time at least. We haven’t been together for long, but I’ve been in love with you for years.” He pulled a ring out from his pocket. “Will you make me the happiest man I know and marry me?”

The room was silent for a moment. Garcia gasped from across the table. Morgan looked up at Spencer like a deer in headlights. All of that changed in an instant however, because as soon as Morgan registered what he had been asked, he jumped out of his seat, wrapping his arms tightly around Spencer.

“Yes, Yes, oh god Spence, Yes,” he said, planting kisses all over Spencer’s face. 

The rest of the team clapped and cheered, shouting words of encouragement. Kate even got up to hug her dad’s leg from behind. 

Spencer pulled away from Morgan to pick her up and hold her between their chests.

“Daddy can I be your flower girl?” She asked him. 

“Of course you can Sweetheart,” Spencer replied, kissing her on the cheek. 

“Wanna know something funny?” Morgan asked, once Spencer had put Kate back on the ground. He pulled the ring that he had bought a while ago out of his pocket. 

“I was planning on proposing to you tonight.”


End file.
